tales_offandomcom_de-20200216-history
Gelda Nebilim
Gelda Nebilim ist eine nicht mehr direkt in Erscheinung tretende Nebenfigur aus Tales of the Abyss. Geschichte Frühe Jahre Nebilim war Mitglied des Orders of Lorelei und zudem eine Seventh Fonist. Sie untersuchte die Catalyst Weapons und stellte Nachforschungen zu dem damit verbundenen Planetary Fonic Arte an, aber nachdem ein Unfall im Mt. Roneal die Leben zahlreicher Soldaten aus ihrem Trupp forderte, verließ Nebilim den Order of Lorelei und zog nach Keterburg. In Keterburg gründete Nebilim eine Privatschule mit wenigen Schülern. Sie unterrichtete mitunter die Geschwister Jade und Nephry Balfour sowie deren Freund Saphir Ortion Neis. Auch der Prinz von Malkuth, Peony IX, schlich sich häufiger aus seinem Anwesen in Keterburg und setzte sich zu Nebilim in den Unterricht. Nebilim baute eine enge Bindung zu ihren Schülern auf und bemerkte, dass Jade ein Sonderling war. Sie war es, die begann, ihn und eine Sichtweise auf die Welt und das Leben zu ändern. Jade verehrte Nebilim, vor allem wegen ihrer Fähigkeit, das Seventh Fonon kontrollieren zu können. Eines Tages wollte Jade prüfen, was geschehen würde, wenn ein Nicht-Seventh-Fonist das Seventh Fonon zu benutzen versucht, und nahm probierte es daher aus. Er verlor jedoch die Kontrolle über die Artes, die er wirkte, und setzte nicht nur das Anwesen von Nebilim in Brand, sondern verletzte sie tödlich. Jade holte Saphir zur Hilfe und trug zusammen mit ihm Nebilim an den Rand der Stadt. Die Jungen begriffen, dass Nebilim kurz vor dem Tod stand, weshalb Jade auf die Idee kam, Fomicry zu nutzen, um sie zu retten. Saphir jedoch zweifelte, dass dies ohne Fomicry-Maschine funktionieren würde, aber Jade erklärte ihm, dass er dafür Fonic Artes anwenden würde, wie er es damals bei Nephrys Puppe getan hat. In der Tat gelang es Jade dadurch, die sterbende Nebilim wiederzuerwecken. Aber das Replica war mental instabil und griff kurzerhand einen Malkuth-Soldaten an, der zu ihnen eilte, und tötete ihn. 300px|thumb|left|Gelda Nebilim wird repliziert Das Replica, das Jade wegen seiner Fehler um Vergebung bitten wollte, ließ Jade erkennen, dass ein Replica und das Original nicht dasselbe sind. Es war das erste Replica eines Lebewesens und Jade begriff, dass das Replica nicht dieselbe Vergangenheit hat wie das Original und somit nichts verzeihen kann, was ihm nicht widerfahren ist. Zudem erwies sich das Replica von Nebilim als außerordentlich aggressiv, weil sein Verstand aufgrund der Fonon-Zusammensetzung und fehlender Fonons instabil war. Als erstes Replica eines Lebewesens besteht dieses Replica noch nicht ausschließlich aus Seventh Fonons, sondern aus den ersten sechs, und das erste und sechste fehlen ihm zu seiner Entstehung, was zu der Instabilität führt. Das wahnsinnige Replica tötete eine kleine Einheit der Malkuth-Armee, ehe es von Elder McGovern und seiner Truppe im Mt. Roneal in Nebilim's Crag mithilfe der Catalyst Weapons und des Planetary Fonic Artes versiegelt werden konnte. Das Malkuth-Militär besitzt noch die Unterlagen von Nebilims Forschungen, die aus dem Hausbrand gerettet werden konnten. Tales of the Abyss Jades Vergangenheit mit Nebilim wird in der Haupthandlung von Tales of the Abyss von Nephry aufgegriffen, die Luke fon Fabre bei ihrem ersten Treffen darüber unterrichtet. Jade versichert Luke jedoch, dass er nicht mehr plant, Nebilim erneut zu erwecken, sondern dass er mit der Sünde zu leben versucht, die er begangen hat. Er erachtet seine größte Sünde als das Missverständnis über die Bedeutung von Tod und Leben. In dieser Gedankenweise hatte Nebilim einst versucht ihn zu ändern, weil er nie begriffen hatte, was es für eine Lebewesen bedeutet zu sterben. [[Datei:Replica Nebilim in Tales of the Abyss.png|thumb|right|300px|Das befreite Replica von Nebilim in Tales of the Abyss]] Nachfolgendes ist Teil einer Nebenaufgabe, in der es nötig ist, die Catalyst Weapons zu sammeln: Nachdem Dist nach seiner Niederlage am Tower of Rem festgestellt hat, dass Mohs tot ist und ihm die Fomicry-Daten von Nebilim nicht mehr geben kann, und dass Van Grants noch lebt und mit ihm als Verräter gewiss nicht gut umgehen würde, beschließt er, das bereits existierende Replica von Nebilim wieder zu befreien. Für diesen Plan manipulierte er die Helden derartig, dass sie die dafür benötigten Catalyst Weapons sammeln und zu Nebilim's Crag bringen würden. In Nebilim's Crag erscheint Dist den Helden und hält sie dazu an, die Catalyst Weapons in der großen Fonic Glyph zu platzieren. Erst als es zu spät ist, offenbart er Jade, dass an diesem Ort Nebilims Replica versiegelt wurde. Die Catalyst Weapons brechen nicht nur das Siegel, sondern versorgen das Replica nun auch mit unendlichem ersten und sechsten Fonon, die es zum Bestehen braucht. Das Replica attackiert Dist und wird danach von den Helden in einen Kampf verwickelt. Es handelt sich hierbei um einen optionalen Kampf, der als schwierigster Bosskampf aus Tales of the Abyss gilt. Nach dem Kampf gelingt es Jade, das Replica endgültig zu vernichten. Kurzgefasst *Nebilim war eine Seventh Fonist, die für den Order of Lorelei die Catalyst Weapons und das Planetary Fonic Artes untersuchte. *Nach einem Unfall im Mt. Roneal verließ Nebilim den Order of Lorelei und gründete in Keterburg eine Privatschule. Ihre Schüler waren Jade, Nephry, Dist und Peony. *Nach dem Versuch von Jade, das Seventh Fonon zu kontrollieren, wurde Nebilims Anwesen in Brand gesteckt und Nebilim starb beinahe. Auf der Schwelle zum Tode replizierte Jade sie, woraufhin Nebilim selbst starb, aber ihr Replica entstand. *Das Replica von Nebilim ist das erste Replica eines Lebewesens und verlor aufgrund seiner Struktur, die sich von späteren Replicas unterscheidet, den Verstand. Es tötete eine kleine Einheit des Malkuth-Militärs, ehe es von Elder McGovern in Nebilim's Crag versiegelt wurde. *Die Helden können das Siegel in einer Nebenaufgabe versehentlich brechen und müssen das Replica daraufhin bekämpfen, wobei sie es endgültig vernichten können. *Nebilim und ihre Wiedererweckung ist über Tales of the Abyss hinweg die Motivation für Dist und sein Handeln. Wissenswertes *In Keterburg geht das Gerücht herum, dass Jade und Dist Nebilim getötet haben. Allgemein anerkannt ist aber, dass sie in dem Brand ihres Hauses umgekommen ist. *Mit Tara Platt als englischer Synchronstimme teilt Nebilim sich die Synchronsprecherin mit zahlreichen weiteren Figuren aus der Tales of-Reihe: Raine Sage aus Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World, Emeraude aus Tales of Graces f sowie Karla Outway aus Tales of Xillia werden ebenfalls von Tara Platt synchronisiert. *Der Name Nebilim ist einer, der in der Tales of-Reihe häufiger erwähnt wird. In Tales of Symphonia heißt so ein bösartiger Magier aus der Vergangenheit, der als optionaler Bossgegner bekämpft werden kann. In Tales of Vesperia trägt die Todeswaffe von Raven den Namen Höllenengel: Nebilim. Charakterliste en:Gelda Nebilim Kategorie:Figuren aus Tales of the Abyss Kategorie:Nebenfiguren aus Tales of the Abyss Kategorie:Bossgegner aus Tales of the Abyss Kategorie:Gelda Nebilim